


Per Sempre

by L0stInSpace



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0stInSpace/pseuds/L0stInSpace
Summary: Summer nights were what Antonio loved the most, being at peace with nature, sitting as the sky turned from pastel blues and pinks to vibrant oranges, stars peeping through the eventual darkness overcoming the sky. It was where he felt the most relaxed, escaping the reality of everyday life, sitting under the skies for hours, letting his mind wander free, thoughts drifting to the people and the places he loved the most.
Relationships: Marcus Ericsson/Antonio Giovinazzi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Per Sempre

Summer nights were what Antonio loved the most, being at peace with nature, sitting as the sky turned from pastel blues and pinks to vibrant oranges, stars peeping through the eventual darkness overcoming the sky. It was where he felt the most relaxed, escaping the reality of everyday life, sitting under the skies for hours, letting his mind wander free, thoughts drifting to the people and the places he loved the most.

Often, Marcus crossed his mind, missing the Swede being in his hold. He wished that there was less distance between them, but it came with the job, both of them racing on different continents. He missed the golden glint in Marcus’ eyes when he laughed, the golden shimmer to the Swede’s hair as he ran his fingers through the strands, he missed everything about Marcus, wishing the distance between them wasn’t as great.

Sometimes, he saw visions of his future, from racing successes to future milestones with Marcus, and he hoped that these would indeed come true. Racing would always be his first love, and Marcus would always be his second, and his passion burned bright for both, not willing to compromise on either to find success. It was selfish to keep both, but he made it work. He hoped the thought of a wedding would one day come true, and that someday he’d be able to show up at races, proudly announcing Marcus as his and his alone.

He found the countryside of Tuscany to be a good retreat after races, taking a keen interest in stargazing especially, wondering what was out there in the universe. There, he could bask under the starlit skies for hours upon end, looking out to the vast array of stars and galaxies, marvelling in the beauty that lay around him. It became almost a permanent residence for him, retreating to the rolling hills of Arcerti, spending the nights looking at the skies above.

Eventually, Marcus joined him in the nights, returning from racing to their shared place in Italy, making it their little hideaway. Nights were spent together underneath the skies, wandering aimlessly for hours as the starlight shone down on them. Sometimes, Marcus entwined their fingers, taking Antonio’s hand in his own, whereas other times he’d keep distance, but it didn’t matter to Antonio, the Swede’s company was enough for him.

Lying in the grassland, looking up at the stars, right next to Marcus made Antonio’s heart swell, it was pure bliss for him. Marcus would often run his fingers through Antonio’s longer hair, twirling strands around his fingers, and Antonio would trail his touch delicately over Marcus’ jaw in response, caught up in a moment of pure love and affection. Antonio craved for more moments like this, where everything was perfect, under his home skies with the man he loved so dearly. For hours, they could just lie there, looking out to space, letting their hearts beat as one, keeping it between only themselves.

Antonio would often spot shooting stars, but never really made wishes, it was never something he really tended to believe in. He had a family who loved him dearly, he’d made his dreams come true by reaching formula one, and he had the most supportive partner possible in Marcus, so what more was there that he could wish for. Marcus always asked him if he made wishes though, to which he simply told the Swede he was all he could have wished for, which caused him to blush furiously, before Antonio kissed him like usual, a light show of affection to a man so important.

Antonio really loved summer nights, but most importantly, he loved summer nights with Marcus. Sure, he loved the turn from day to night, but being under the stars with his lover, nothing could replace that for him. The feeling of being free under the stars, it was pure magic, and in every moment there, Antonio wished that it could last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this short little fic! If you did, comments & kudos would be nice :)


End file.
